Angel
by xXthenextbookwormXx
Summary: They look at each other, and see beings obviously too wonderful to be human. They hold on to what they can reach of heaven. Two-shot, Zero, then Yuki's thoughts.
1. Guardian

Hi, all! I'm back, did'ja miss me? So this is actually my very latest writing, and I currently have a stack of papers sitting around that really need to be typed up and published. Somehow, though, I get the feeling that they're not gonna get done for a while. I'll work on it. This one is going to be a two-parter, and with any luck the second part will come as fast as the first. Basically this is a he thinks/she thinks affair, with both Yuki and Zero seeing the other as an angel of some variety. The first one here is Zero's thoughts on Yuki. I think that you can see his love for her shining through the cracks, which I think is very in character. And I'll stop rambling and let you read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, that honour is Matsuri Hino's. I'm just a poor kid without enough cash for Christmas shopping, let alone lawyers to wrest the copyright from her.

* * *

Angel - Guardian

Zero would often find himself thanking what ever deities were out there for Yuki. She was his little spot of purity in the vast field of black within which he found himself living. Eventually he figured it out. Yuki was an angel. That's all there was to it. She was a guardian angel, sent down from heaven. All that was left was to whom she had been sent.

Zero knew for a fact that he neither qualified for nor deserved such a being watching over him. Vampires weren't human, and as such had no business consorting with angels. And Zero himself had done nothing to be worthy of such an awesome being. But he could never convince Yuki of this. She stubbornly refused to go and find the person who deserved her, no matter what he said.

And so he took whatever hurt came his way, whatever pain, and never complained. All he could do was hope she would come back, hope he could stop feeling guilty for enjoying her presence. All he could do was let her do whatever she liked to him, in the hope that he could hang on to his sister of the soul, his best friend, his dear one, his guardian angel for one more minute, one more hour, one more day.

* * *

Please be sure to review, because it makes my day! Tell me your thoughts, I'll be glad to hear!


	2. Fallen

Disclaimer: I own nothing, that honour is Matsuri Hino's. I simply apply some of my ideas to her creations.

Woo hoo! Second post in as many days! I feel so virtuous... I send out special thanks to Rinako, who reviewed within 50 minutes of me posting the story, which I think is a record for any of my stories. Fastest review. If you're reading this, please know that you made my day! So here's the second part, although I'm not sure I was quite so on the mark as with the first chapter. Please, read, enjoy, let me know what you think!

* * *

Angel – Fallen

He claimed to be a despicable creature, but Yuki knew better. Besides which, finding himself undeserving was simply part of his nature, as she had learned over the years. But no, Zero wasn't a vampire. At least, he wasn't one to start out. Instead she knew him for a heavenly being, an angel. A fallen angel.

Yuki could see how it would have played out. God having brought this being to heaven and given him wings. This creature refusing his share of happiness in Paradise. Him flinging himself down from on high, in an effort to atone for what he saw as sins. And somehow landing with her, bloodied and broken. Yuki welcomed this angel with open arms, and did her best to heal him. But too often she would look around, and realize how she had just hurt Zero more.

How Yuki deserved to be with this being she would never know. All she knew was that she was going to keep her fallen angel from descending even farther, no matter what it took. And so she smiled for him, and held him, and comforted him, in hopes the fallen angel could one day allow himself to make the ascension to heaven again.

* * *

Again, review, share your opinion! I want to hear what you have to say!


End file.
